


Red robes

by Imasuckerforships



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward feelings of romance, F/M, Fluff, Group of 5, Had this thought for a while, Hugs, Humour, Kisses, OC is a monk, Original Character(s), Sandyan, Slow Burn, There my cinnamon rolls, Tripkey, Will go through both seasons, pining but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuckerforships/pseuds/Imasuckerforships
Summary: —RR—“Where am I?”Monkey even sounded like a douche, that smirk that makes him think he’s better than them.“Outside the town of Palawa.”, Ryan snapped, his grip tightening on his monk spade.“Wise guy huh? I didn’t see you helping me out back there.”Ryan scoffed.“Why would I help you out, I follow Tripitaka not some snarky god.”—RR—Ryan helps a girl who is in possession of the monkey kings crown, even if he has mixed feelings on releasing him into the world.
Relationships: Kaedo Zef & OC, Monkey King & Pigsy (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King & Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey king & OC, OC & Others, Pigsy & OC, Pigsy & Sandy (The New Legends of Monkey), Pigsy & Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Sandy/Original character (Ryan), Tripitaka & OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Spilt ale

Ryan idly sat down and parted, he looked up at the other monks who where chatting away, and he scowled over the fact that he was the out cast. He was the outcast because he was brothers with a promising young monk named Gaxin, who was training with the scholar, someone who was kicked out of here because of his... Facts...  
Ryan snarled, hating how his brother of all people actually believed it.  
He believed that the Monkey king was good, and that he would save them all.  
What a load of baloney.  
He put them in this mess. He murdered the master, leader of the gods and stole the sacred scrolls.  
He was woken from his sinful thoughts at the sound of scurrying. It was that girl who helped his brother out. She looked like she was in a hurry.  
“Please. I need your help.”

Ryan dusted himself of as he looked up at the god. It was the aftermath of the fight now and he already could feel such hate for the god. The girl, who called herself Tripitaka, like the holy one, watched him with a sparkle.  
She never mentioned where exactly she was from, but she wanted to free him.  
Ryan helped her escape and he hadn’t left her since. He couldn’t figure it out but something was keeping him here with her.  
“Where am I?”  
He even sounded like a douche, that smirk that makes him think he’s better than them.  
“Outside the town of Palawa.”, Ryan snapped, his grip tightening on his monk spade.  
“Wise guy huh? I didn’t see you helping me out back there.”  
Ryan scoffed.  
“Why would I help you out, I follow Tripitaka not some snarky god.”  
He stepped forward, his hands on his staff.  
Ryan almost grinned at seeing the god so angry.  
“You can’t hurt me. I’m a simple monk.”  
Monkey scoffed, his eyes staring st the two of them.  
“Sure. What ever human.”  
“Anyway. Thanks for freeing me, I’ll be on my way now.”  
Tripitaka still followed him asking him questions,  
“The name Tripitaka does it not mean anything to you?”  
He shook his head, everything he did making Ryan get more angry. He clenched his jaw, watching the god he despised so much.  
“Never heard of it.”  
Tripitaka eventually convinced him to talk to them in the tavern. She seemed to hide her face from Monica though.  
Ryan guessed, she must be the scholars daughter, Gaxin mentioned her. He said she knew the ancient language, both of them where learning it.  
Ryan still couldn’t believe his brother was learning from that idiot. The scholar was a mad man.  
He could see it for himself in the flesh.  
Monkey was a self righteous, annoying immature idiot.  
Trip was still talking to him, her brown eyes filled with admiration and light, probably adding to his ego.  
Ryan watched him look back, and they chatted.  
“Monkey. The scrolls. About them. What powers do they possess?”  
Monkey stared at his empty bowl for a moment, Ryan still hating every second with him.  
“Immortality, love, elements, knowledge, creation, music, and powers.”  
Ryan watched as Trip took note, god she was rather adorable when she focused.  
Ryan flushed at his thoughts and turned back to the god.  
“Cool. But um. Why have they been scattered, surely something so powerful should have been kept with the gods?”  
He loved the way Monkey bristled, his throat bobbing as he gulped nervously.  
Ryan quite liked seeing him get this upset. Monkey had to come clean to trip. And tell her about how he stole them.  
He opened his lips to speak but Trip stood up, “I’m going to find answers. Monkeys memorys probably iffy. And well. I’m confused on it myself. Ryan. Will you stay here with him?”  
Ryan almost scoffed and snapped at her but instead he nodded and watched her leave.  
“She’ll find out about you you know. You murderer. Gods. Why was she brain washed by the scholar?”, He snapped as Monkey fiddled with his crown, trying to pull it of.  
He sighed.  
“The history books or what ever are wrong.”  
“Uh huh. I mean. A murderer wouldn’t admit to his crimes now would he? Scroll stealer.”  
Monkey snarled, he looked angry as a lion now and he clenched his fists.  
“You little-“  
They both turned to see he had spilled his ale over a guy in leather. He looked bad, and had a scar in his face.  
He snarled at them, and proceeded to poor his drink over the top of Monkeys head.  
He was already angry from before hand but now that his hair was wet he lost it, flipped the table over and beat them all up.  
Ryan watched and could almost picture when he did this to those gods years back and killed the guards who tried to stop him from escaping.  
He snarled.  
The Monkey king was evil.  
He knew so.  
He only guessed it was a few more minutes and Trip would know to.


	2. The journey begins

Ryan was pressed up against a wall.  
Ok so.  
He was protecting Trip from this “demon.”.  
Apart from the demon was quite pretty, blue hair, blue eyes. He remembers her being the god they usually left food outside for.  
Oh.  
“Demons. What are your names.”, She snapped, her weapon pressed against his neck, he gulped.  
“I’m Ryan. I gave you food, I’m a monk.. That’s the infamous monk named Tripitaka.”  
The “demon” dropped her weapon and collapsed to her knees, bowing to Trip. Trip looked to Ryan awkwardly.  
“It can’t be. The scholar. He said-“  
“Yeah yeah. Who cares. Just we’ll be on our way.”, Rafe interrupted her heart felt speech.  
Trips eyes glazed over for a few seconds at the mention of that idiots name.  
Ryan stared at her confused.  
“TRIPITAKA!”  
They all turned to see the god in the flesh, he held his staff against the “demons” throat.  
She clawed at him.  
“Monkey! She’s not dangerous you idiot. She’s a goddess!”, Ryan snapped at him.  
“She was hurting you guys.”  
Ryan rolled his eyes and went to free her from his grasp. Monkey stepped back.  
“Your her demon buddy. Of course. What where you doing to Trip?!”  
Ryan scoffed at him and turned to Trip who looked at them.  
Monkey staff was digging and Ryan took his spade out, considering hitting him over the head and saving the poor god. Before he could do anything, Trip began chanting in some unknown language he suspected was the ancient one. Monkey collapsed the crown on his head squeezing against him.  
Ryan wondered if they could use this every time he was annoying.  
He turned to the “demon” and helped her stand up, examining her bruises.  
“What’s your name?”, He asked her as Monkey and Trop both stared at each other, both of them looking st each other in hurt.  
“It’s Sandy. What’s yours?”  
Her tone was adorable. It wasn’t threatening and it was calming. Like a rainy day.  
“Ryan. I’m a monk.”  
Sandy nodded and they all looked up to see gas enetering through the vents.  
“Out this way!”, Sandy snapped and they followed her.  
Ryan suddenly realised he was on this quest now. No denying it.

He tapped his monk spade against his shoulder as Trip walked back to Pallawa. She was convinced she was going to save them.   
Ryan has to admit he’d be fine if they beat Monkey up. He half expected Monkey to be blessing everywhere.  
And Sandy falling into his arms and telling him it was so scary and it’s so good that he’d here-  
“Ryan. We’re here.”  
He shook his head and looked around, Font demon was still after them.  
“Trip, pull your scarf up.”, he ordered her and she did. They began walking to the prison but they spotted Font demon.  
It became a chase. They ran into an alleyway, jumped over things and Ryan pulled his spade out, snarling. He would protect Trip.  
Or not.  
He was pulled up by a pitch fork, and they both where stood next to the god who took them.  
“I told you to leave. Both of you.”  
Ryan nodded, but shook his head. No. He had to save Sandy.  
“Yeah well we need to save our friends. That’s the Monkey king. We need to save them. Now are you helping or not?”

Ryan watched Monkeys and Sandys eyes light up as Trip entered. She undone his cuffs and he grinned. She handed Ryan the keys and he fiddled with Sandys cuffs. Undoing them.  
Pigsy passed Monkey his staff and Sandy her scathe.  
“So we’re doing this?”  
“I guess.”

“Now the five set of on a dangerous quest. And they will become the family they themselves never had.”  
Ryan stared at the water god confused.  
“To presumptuous?”  
He shook his head hiding a grin. Trip and Monkey chatted, and people where throwing confetti at them. Sandy looked around in fear, and some sort of affection. The colours did look beautiful. Infact she looked beautiful.  
No.  
Ryan shook his head.  
He should not be thinking this about a goddess.   
He grinned at Tripitaka and she smiled back, her gaze looking up at Monkey.  
Monkey smiled sweetly back, Ryan still didn’t like the god. But he was on this quest. Wether it was fate or not.


End file.
